Harry Potter a New Chance
by SilverAlucard
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry never made it to the Dursley's instead something else happened. Harry's Taken away from his relatives and taught what he needs to know to survive. If all goes well, he may do a lot more then just survive.</html>
1. Prolog

**Harry Potter a New Chance**

A/N: I'll make this brief, this is the first fic I'm publishing at please read and review, unlike a lot of fic's I'm working on this one is not complete, I'm going to publish it as I write it. Yes it's au, get over it. This fic picks up from ootp, Harry never makes it to the Dursley's .

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other story I might borrow parts from they are the sole property of their creator.

Looking out at the Dursley's I feel the dread I normally associate with them. That cold hard fear that tells me I don't want to be near them if I can help it. I'd do just about anything Dumbledore asked of me if it meant getting away from them, preferably forever. But I know he won't take me away from them till his precious blood wards are recharged. Something didn't feel the same though, it feels as if tho there was another set of eyes on me; like I was being watched from afar.

Off in a dark corner of the track a tall but thin man with jet black hair, piercing silver eyes and a long black trench-coat that covered the rest of him from view was waiting, waiting for his moment to strike. When that time came he'd take Harry Potter from his muggle relatives and take him away, what happens from there depended on what choice the boy makes. For now the man was content to stand and watch for the perfect moment.

The dread was replaced by another form of dread, the dread of loosing Sirius, he's gone and it's all my fault. At least it feels like it was all my fault, I'm sure everyone else blames me as well. I'll never hear his laughter again, see his smile, feel his warm loving embrace. I never should have gone to the department of mysteries that night, I should have waited it out, gotten a message out to Dumbledore, something, anything other then what I did. I'm sure if I'd never gone Sirius would still be here, everyone else and I would still have him.

The cloaked man whom had been up to this point silently watching saw his moment start to form. He quickly but silently sneaked up on the guards tailing the Dursley's and knocked them out one at a time and dragged them off where they wouldn't be noticed for a while. Then he waited for the perfect moment and it came soon enough when someone collided with Harry's trolly. He grabbed Harry and all of his things and left without a word.

A/N : I know it's short, but it's only the beginning:P. I hope you guys know the drill, read and review tell me what you think. Should I continue or should I scrap this one?


	2. My Captor?

A/N well, here is chapter two, not much to say this time...lol

Disclaimer : see first chapter if you need one.

Off somewhere in Scotland location unknown, Harry looked around him wondering what happened and where he was. It was interesting to watch him look around the room trying to decide wither or not the owner was friendly just from his surroundings. He first looked at the rich dark wood mantle and slowly followed it up to the painting above the mantle a painting from the 15th century. In the picture was Vlad the impaler but I doubt young Harry knew this yet. He turned around and looked at me, well the chair I'm sitting in I'm sure. Harry looked seemingly threw me to the chair beneath me, the rich dark wood with leather. Then he seemed to notice me for the first time. His eyes widened slightly, probably out of shock or fear.

"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me? Do you work for Voldemort?" Harry said, he seemed anxious to know the answers but also a bit worried.

"Where we are even I do not know. Who am I? Well you do not need to know my name yet, but I'm not going to hurt you. What do I want with you is something you will learn later when we meet the guests that are going to be arriving later. Do I work for Voldemort? No, never did and never will. I'd rather die the ruin my pride like that, working for a blind egotistical self-proclaimed dark lord." I can clearly see my words have affected him as he no longer looks scared but more thoughtful.

"What do you mean even you don't know where we are? I mean surely you brought me here you must know where here is." His words although naive where wise for his age.

"I have been here before, and the place has no real address. I'm sure you will soon learn how I can be here and come here without knowing where hear is, but for now it must suffice to say I've been coming here for a long time." I can clearly see my words have intrigued him.

"So you said I had to wait for your guests to arrive before I'd find out why I'm here, correct?", Harry looked like he really wanted to understand everything that was happening around him and try to gain some measure of control, how interesting.

"Yes, but they are not my guests all shall be explained later, it's not my place to explain it, it was my job to bring you here and watch you till it was time to bring you to the guests", Harry looked perplexed at what I'd said but seemed to understand that I wasn't going to give him any more information about what he'd asked until it was time.

"So, what am I allowed to do while I wait for this meeting to occur?", his eyes seemed to brighten a bit at the prospect of being able to do something other then sitting around staring into space.

"look around you, your in one of the eldest intact library's in the world. There is plenty to read, I'm sure you can find a book to entertain you till it it time for the meeting", his expression soured but he nodded his head agreeing he might find something entertaining.

A/N: this chapter although short is told from the person who captured Harry's point of view. No he's not a bad person, but he is important to the story later on, and I will tell this story from multiple point's of view.


	3. Meeting of Old Friends

A/N Chapter three, I'm sure some of you have been waiting for this one.

"talking"

_thoughts_

Disclaimer: once again if you need one see my first chapter.

Today started off like any other, scare a few muggles away from my home and take a few sips of blood from my nice Dragon blood supply that was given to me by the goblins. _Dragon blood is wonderful and goblins...well their blood tastes like shit._ Despite the somber mood of the meeting to come I found myself enjoying the day so far.

Blood, it's what keeps me alive as a vampire, but is there more to it then just that? I've lived the memories of those whose blood I've drank, I've lived true horrors, seen true love, experienced the depth of those who live. The real question is, who am I to judge others considering the life I've lived? The council wants to meet tonight to discuss the fate of the war, and what role we will play in it all, and it will be more then just us the vampires there to decide.

_Knocking? Someone is knocking on my door? _It's a strange thing for me to get visitors at this time of night, well day. Day and night are reversed as a vampire. I answer the door to find an old friend and fellow council member, Draconic Nightshade. He looks better then I last remember him looking, then again last time I saw him he'd just gotten out of a fight with werewolves. Considering how long we live as vampires you'd think we'd have more friends just like us, other vampires, maybe an immortal or two but no, most of us are solitary creatures by nature.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you at this hour Draconic?", I said trying to sound bored with it all.

"Marius this isn't the time for games, I've a grave matter to discuss with you, and it will not wait." he looked more serious then I've ever seen him in all the time I've known him, so I knew it must be important.

"Come on in Draconic, would you like anything to drink? I've got a nice Dragon draft sitting in my study.", I said as I gestured for him to come in and join me.

We walked mostly in silence to my study, Draconic seemed on edge as if though something was bothering him. Looking at him in the light of my study he looked paler then I remember him being, and for a vampire, that's saying something. His silver hair reflected his age pretty well, one of the few vampires to have gotten the chance to age before death I'm sure. Standing at 5 foot 10 inches Draconic may not be the tallest of the vampire race but he can still be pretty intimidating when the situation calls for it, for he gives off this air of confidence and power. There was something strange about him today though he seemed to lack his usual confidence and pride. Seeing this bothered me greatly, more then I'd like to admit.

"So what can I do for you old friend?", I ask him unsure of what business would bring him here and now of all times.

"What do you know of Harry Potter, Marius?", he looked serious enough with the question, but why he'd ask that puzzled me.

"Not much I'm afraid. I only know what his people have said of him, and some of what those around him think of him. Why the sudden interest in young Harry Draconic? Is there something your not telling me?", I asked him wary of why he'd be interested in the young wizard.

"The council believes that he plays a huge role in the upcoming war with the Dark Lord. Our job is to determine wither or not we should follow him and ally our selves with him or the Dark Lord, possibly Dumbledore, or if we should try to stay out of it all together until we are dragged into it. What do you think Marius?", He looked deeply concerned as he spoke to me something seemed I'm not sure how to put it, but off comes as close as I'll get I'm sure.

"A role indeed. The Dark Lord seems fixated on him. For what reason I can not be sure but it can not bode well for the boy. What side should we chose? That is a more delicate matter, but we should chose before it is too late to gain any trust from either side.", I can see Draconic is thinking deeply on the matter at hand.

This also gets me to thinking about the future. _What is the point of being immortal if you simply let everything slip you by? There must be risks taken, not so that we get killed but to insure we survive as more then just creatures, but as a people._ I get the feeling Draconic has been troubled by this a lot longer then he lets on but for now it matters little, what matters is what Draconic's decision will be.

"Where do you stand as of now old friend?", I ask him in all sincerity wanting to know his thoughts on the matter at large.

"I think that we should Make the boy an offer to learn what it means to be a Vampire, and see how he reacts. From that we should then decide what we shall do from here forward.", Marius said looking gravely serious.

"Indeed old friend, indeed", it seemed my reply was what he expected for he seemed to relax and no longer want to talk, to merely enjoy my company.

A/N: new chapter up, this one has nothing to do with Harry, but instead a look at things from the side of two of the council members. Two of the people who shall be at the meeting. The question remains what will happen to Harry? Another one is how shall he deal with it all? Please read and review, I'll consider any suggestions for a pairing, and I'd love to hear if you guys would like to see anything included in this story^^.


	4. The Veela

A/N : Here's another surprise I'm sure. I wonder how this fits into the story...read and find out :P.

side note...this chapter altho written in English...unless stated other wise...the spoken words and thoughts are in French.

"speech"

_Thoughts_

Being Veela, age has been kind to me, but even though it has been kind does not mean it's been nice. The Veela nation a once proud and honorable nation is now slowly falling apart, threw war, stupid laws and hunts for our kind. Those who hunt us want us for one purpose and one purpose alone, to enslave us to their will, to be their sex-slaves. It's painful to think about the past when the present and future look so grim for our kind, what have we become? A mere shadow of our former glory. It's pathetic and sad to see how far we have fallen.

My musings where interrupted by my guest, my granddaughters Gabrielle and Fleur. They are staying with me until their parents come back from the important trip they are taking with the french Minister of Magic. It's so lovely to see them even though I'm pained by the state our once lovely nation is now in.

"Grandmother are you alright? You do not seem yourself tonight", asked Fleur her voice filled with worry and concern.

"I'm fine Fleur, no need to worry. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment", I can see she does not completely believe me, but doesn't want to argue with me.

"How was your year my darling? Anything interesting happen? Did you meet anyone?", Fleur looks briefly distracted by the change of questioning but quickly hides the fact.

"The year as been interesting but nothing has really happened so far, I haven't met anyone yet. I've been looking into working for Gringots. How about you grandmother?", Fleur ever wittingly placed me in an interesting position, she was asking for information without asking for anything in particular; I need to be careful with what I say.

"Gringots you say? What an interesting place to work. I've been fine my darling Fleur, how about you Gabrielle? How have you been? What are you up to? How are both of your parents?", I can see she's annoyed at my avoidance but it it best for now.

"I'm fine Grand Mama, I've been having a wonderful time back at home, mother has been teaching me many wonderful things.", Gabrielle said positively bouncing with energy.

"That is wonderful to hear Gabrielle. I'm glad your doing so well.", Gabrielle smiled so wide I was sure that her smile was threatening to split her face, it was such a lovely smile to behold.

I reached forward and grabbed both of my granddaughters and held them close to me, hugging them firmly; but still being gentle. This is what I wanted in life, a family I could call my own. Seeing my granddaughters lovely faces and brilliant smiles brings my old heart incredible joy. I was saddened by the fact I couldn't tell them everything I wanted to tell them. There was so much I wanted to share with them, but alas I can not because of secrecy is of the utmost importance at this time.

"Gabrielle, Fleur would you please go off and play now? I have important guests arriving soon and we have to discuss something very important.", I'm sure my lovely girls could clearly see the sadness in my eyes when I asked them this even though I wanted nothing more then to keep them there with me.

"Yes Grand Mama", they both replied in unison, they looked almost as sad as I was to leave me.

~*Several minuets later*~

My guests started to arrive, first was my dear friend Agathe. When she showed up I gave Agathe a warm welcoming hug and told her to make herself at home. Others came as well, several I did not know by name, only by reputation. I greeted each of them in turn just as I had Agathe. The last of my guests to arrive was the head matron herself, Queen Angèle of the Vela. Angèle was the most graceful of all the Vela I have ever met, she radiated poise and power, calm and collected she appeared invincible. The purpose of this gathering was more grave then I'd have liked for it to have of had been, but it was now or never.

"My fellow Vela, my sisters, I hope you are all fairing well?", the Queen started with ease.

"Yes my Queen, we are fairing well, but I am afraid we have grave matters at hand, by name what we shall do in this upcoming war. Which side shall we take and to whom shall we offer aid?", I spoke wanting to get to the matter at hand and not beat around the bush.

"I concur with Antoinette, we must decide who's side we shall take, before it is too late Matron"  
>, said Agathe respectfully.<p>

"I agree with them as well my Queen, may I present what information I have on the different sides of the war as of this moment my Queen?", said one of the women I do not know.

"Yes Daphné, you may present your information.", said the Queen Identifying the previously unknown woman as Daphné.

"From what my sources tell me there are currently three known and verified sides to this war, The Ministry of Magic; The Dark Lord, also known as Lord Voldemort; and the side of Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. At this time it is assumed, but not verified that Harry Potter is on Dumbledore's side. My sources also mention that the child in question, Harry Potter has gone missing from Dumbledore's watchful care.", Daphné explained for us all to hear.

"Matron if I may?", said another unknown woman.

"You have something further to add to the matter at hand Eleanore?", the Queen said identifying her; to this she nodded.

"My contact in the Vampire Nation tells me that the Vampires have captured Harry Potter, to offer him a chance, as well as training so that he might form his own side. A side that treats Vampires as equals. I propose we go to the Vampires and ask to join in and in thus helping mold the boy as we wish, so that he may become the Champion of all oppressed races.", Eleanore's speech clearly moved most of the women present.

"I agree with her my Queen." I said making my opinion on the matter at hand known.

"I also agree with her my Queen, I propose we bring this matter to a vote my Queen." said Agathe respectfully as ever.

"All those in favor please speak now.", said the Queen to which almost all the Vela present agreed at once.

"Then it is settled. We shall go to the Vampires and see if they are willing to cooperate with us. Now the bigger issue at hand, what kind of support do we offer him, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter?" said the Queen looking for suggestions for us her council.

"My Queen I propose we teach young Harry everything there is to know about politics, our culture, and anything else he might need to know to survive, as well as maybe some form of bonding him to our society.", Fleur spoke revealing herself for the first time since the meeting started.

"And who might you be child? Who are you to assume your opinion matters here?", said Eleanore.

"She is my granddaughter Eleanore. Fleur what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go away while I was in this meeting my dear?", I said wondering how she evaded the detection spells I'd placed around the room when her and her sister left.

"How and why is not important at the moment my sisters. What is important is her suggestions hold merit and should be considered. Young one, as punishment you shall be Mister Potter's teacher if we decide on this course of action. You shall teach him our ways.", the Queen said kindly.

"I accept my punishment my Queen.", said Fleur with a slight smile on her face.

"All in favor?", the Queen asked the gathered Vela; all of the Vela present agreed it was the best course of action.

"Agreed then, we shall fill in all the gaps the Vampires leave behind, including our own culture and politics. Eleanore contact the Vampires see if they shall agree to us being apart of this arrangement"

"Yes Matron, it shall be done at once, by your leave Matron?", said Eleanore.

"You may go Eleanore, my sisters this is the end of this meeting. Till next time, may you all be in good health.", spoke the Queen gracefully and regally.

"May you live long and Prosperously my Queen", we all said at once.

Slowly with the Queen leaving first, all the women present filed out in an orderly and calm fashion each heading their own way. The only ones left were me and Fleur.

A/N : well, what do ya'll think? Please read and review. Do ya'll think Antoinette should give Fleur more punishment as well because she was eavesdropping?


	5. Veela's and Vampire's

A/N: Hello everyone, I've got a poll going on my profile so please vote, I've got an Idea of where I want this to go, but I'd like some input from you guys, the fans. Also please read and review I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts on the story. With no further adieu lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer : see first chapter if you still need one.

"speech"

_Thoughts_

Veela's and Vampire's

_What was I Eleanor Silver-flame thinking when I agreed to this? I'm not sure anymore, one thing is certain the cooperation of the Vampire's and Mr. Potter are crucial to the continuation of our race being free. I rather like being able to be a bit more free, how I am here in France; if only the rest of the magical world viewed us as the French do, the Veela would have nothing to worry about. But alas that was not the lot we were given in life, we must make do with what we have._ While I was deep in thought I failed to noticed the vampire whom sneaked up behind me and wait for me to notice him.

"Miss Silver-flame I presume?", Said the currently unknown Vampire.

"Yes I am, and to whom do I have the pleasure of addressing from the Vampire nation?", I inquired politely.

"My name is Issac, can we please get to the matter at hand Miss Silver-flame?", Issac said urgently.

"what clan are you from Issac? I'd like to know" I want to know as much as I can about this vampire after all our fate is in his hands at the moment.

"I am from Nightbane milady, and I mean you no harm ma'am.", said Issac, I couldn't place it but his accent sounded strangely off to me, it sounded as if tho it did not belong here in Europe.

"Issac, what is the matter at hand then? May I presume it has something to do with young Mister Potter?", I said as I eyed him with suspicion.

"Yes, it seems everything as of late concerns young Mister Potter. At the very least most of what has been happening lately does concern him. As you very well know Miss Silver-flame, we currently have him in our custody. I have been authorized by Marius Nightbane to invite members of the Veela Nation to come to our meeting with Mister Potter. What I was told to do though, was to get how many will be coming, and why. If the answers are not to his satisfaction your members shall not be allowed to attend the meeting.", Issac said warily.

"We the Veela Nation would also like a hand at a chance to train young Mister Potter, so that this world may be better for all races, not just our own. To insure the order of Magic is upheld. To teach him more then just wand magic, to give him a fighting chance against Voldemort. We want not a light lord, nor a dark lord, we want one of the gray path. We want to have someone who shall not be tempted to join the Darkness, and who can be forged against the light. That person is Mister Potter, he is an integral piece to this puzzle we call the wizarding world. The critical piece of that puzzle.", I said watching his lack of a reaction.

"Is that all Miss Silver-flame? Or is there more your holding back from me? Is there more to your nation wanting their claws in him or is this as your presenting it?", he said seemingly looking threw me, penetrating me with each word he said.

"There is always more then the face of something you Vampires know that well Nightbane.", I said hoping that using some truth of the nature of these meetings would set him more at ease.

"Indeed, like this offering the chance to let the Veela help, it's more then it seems, but we need to know your angle or this will not work Silver-flame.", he said throwing my barb back at me with just as much force.

"Ah, a Vampire admitting to ulterior motives? Or is this a display of Vampire tricks? Either way yes, there is more, we wanted to make him more, open minded to Magical Creatures. Also to give him a Veela perspective on life and history. We were sure you'd give him the Vampire perspective.", I replied evenly hoping the ball was back in his court.

"Ulterior motives you say? Well I guess some would say that. They are not ulterior, just the truth behind the offer. There is more to everything then just what is seen Miss Silver-flame. We hope to teach young Mister Potter this. We also plan to show him how to find out what exactly there is to gain, to lose and if it's worth it in any given situation. For example, in this situation the Veela stand to gain the most. You'll gain access to young Mister Potter, your people will gain either an alliance or a treaty with the Vampire's, and best of all you'll gain a chance to be free of the chains placed on you by wizards. What say you Silver-flame? What do we the Vampire's have to gain from this?", his words seemed to go threw me one at a time each striking a cord of fear that he knew more then it seemed, that he'd pull back the Vampire's offer if we didn't have anything of value to offer.

"What don't the Vampire's have to gain? Look at this from a worldly point of view. If the Vampire's can coexist with Veela's a nation that they have been at war/peace with for a long time then it will also show you are not to be feared, but instead respected. Your kind will gain credibility amongst other nations and you might no longer have to hide. This, for lack of a better union does as much to help your nation as it does ours Nightbane. We gain an ally as do you. We gain a Chance as does your kind. The benefit is mutual. It may not look it right away but it certainly is.", I spoke knowing I was treading on ice that might break at any moment.

I watched him watching his face slowly shift emotions not truly giving anything away. His face was like a sheet of paper, mostly blank except for a few lines. His eyes seemed to endlessly drawl you in, drawl you deeper. While he's making his decision I decided to take a closer look at my Vampire counterpart. He has these striking violet eyes that you could easily lose yourself in the depths of. His dark brown locks extend just past his face and rest on his broad shoulders. Aristocracy graces his facial features giving him a regal look. All in all he had been a handsome man in life, and retained his beauty in death.

"I've decided to let you and your Nation attend the meeting, it Shall be held tomorrow. Be there or don't bother showing another Vampire your face. How many of your delegation shall be attending?", he came to his decision quite quickly it seemed.

"I am unsure, but I can presume myself, the Queen, her escorts and two others Nightbane. Beyond that I am unsure and it's is unlikely any others shall come.", I answered confidently.

"Then our meeting has come to an end for now Silver-flame. I bid you a good night.", With that being said he vanished faster then I knew what was happening.

When he left I felt relief flood threw my entire being from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. Being toe to toe with a Vampire like that had stressed and worried me greatly. _Now it shows we can work together without killing one another. Today was a blessing and a cruse, it was also a chance at a new beginning for the Veela nation. Tomorrow will decide a lot of our future and how it shall play out. I hope for my sisters and I that tomorrow goes well._ I'm feeling the exhaustion of the days events begin to settle in and take me to weariness. Feeling the weariness setting into my bones I made off to bead, tomorrow would prove to be a long and interesting day, not just for the Veela, but also for the Vampire's.


	6. Defense, The First Stage

A/N: Wonder what Harry's up to...

Disclaimer: If you need one see chapter one.

_ Letting my mind wander about things in my life really gave me a prospective I never thought of before, it let me see the world as maybe Hermione would see it. Possibly as Ron would during one of his Chess matches, which ever the view it was new and different. The thoughts I thought about, what seemed to matter the most to me wasn't what would happen to me but those around me. First my thoughts were of Hermione and her bushy hair, then of Ron and his silliness. As time went on I thought more and more of my friends and how much each of them meant to me and what I was willing to do to keep them alive. More then just that, it was how important each one was to me. And what I'd do without them in my life. My musings seemed to last forever but in reality they didn't take all that long, I came to a decision. My decision was I was going to do what it took to protect them._

"Sir? May I ask you a question?", I asked the Vampire hoping that he'd talk to me now that I'd pulled my head out of my ass so to speak.

"Yes Harry? What would you like to know?", he seemed guarded about his reply but open at the offer for information.

"Can you help me learn to defend myself and others? I mean more then just to run away, but when I can to fight back and not have to cower away like a dog.", I said to him with confidence.

"Of course but this isn't the time or place young Harry", he said with an evil smile upon his lips.

"Are there any books you'd suggest me reading in the mean time to help me along that path?", I said feeling bolder about asking him questions.

"Of course, there are many, but for now I'd suggest reading "Defense for the Complete Body" by Def Endyo Urself, it's a wonderful read and it has a lot of the basics you need in it.", he answered calmly and easily showing no hints of deception or misdirection.

I found myself looking for the book, wondering what secrets it's pages might hold. I found it on a dusty unused section of a lower shelf. Despite the vampire's recommendation the book looked pretty useless at first glance and kinda harmless. Looking at the cover it showed a man meditating on a rock with objects being thrown at him and not hitting him. I took a look inside the front cover and read the first passage by the author. It went like this:

**To whom may be reading this do not waste your time if you are not serious about learning the art of defense it's not for the faint of heart. It's more rigorous then you can imagine. It will take you from the defenseless person you are and make you a force to be reckoned with. This begins with redefining what you know. Yes everything you were taught about Defense is wrong! I will rebuild you from the ground up into someone who can defend themselves and others. Forget all you think you know about defense and come into the world of defense with me.**

I'm not sure how long I was reading this book but it was a fascinating read. It was more then fascinating it was providing me Vital information I would need to defend myself and my friends. I started with what this Urself person told me to do, I cleared my mind of all I thought I knew about defense and listened to him with an open mind. This was harder then I imagined, but also worth all the effort I put into it. The first part of defending yourself according to the book was defending your mind, something I wholly agreed I needed to do. His method to teaching was completely different from Snape's and it was also more detailed. Clearing the mind was only the first step of many. The next step was seeing what's around you, imagining a place you feel the safest if nothing is already present, if something is present make a structure you feel it's safe to guard your mind in, and keep all your thoughts hidden there. Then it was up to you how you stored them, how you defended them, but the option was left up to you. The book seemed to be written to me in particular. I spent a while building my mental defenses like the book told me to adding my own twists and turns here and there. I'm not sure how long I spent doing this, the thing I'm sure of is I felt stronger now. The book said the important thing to do is maintenance if you don't maintain your mental landscape and the coherency of you thoughts in some kind of order they will overwhelm you. The next most important things to do is set up defenses and a way to alert yourself of the changes. The defenses were not a problem but the way to alert myself gave me trouble and lots of it, nothing seemed like it would work. Then I remembered something someone mentioned a while back, a detection spell only I'd use a field of points all over my mindscape so that the moment something out of place pops up I'd know.

"You seem to be really into your meditations there Harry.", said the now bored looking vampire.

"Yes, that was very refreshing. How much longer till the meeting?", I asked eager to move on with the future, and what might await.

"Not sure it depends on our guests and when they arrive.", the vampire looked lost for words to explain exactly what he was talking about.

Another vampire walked into the room and whispered into the vampire's ear. This new vampire looked just a little older then me, long ebony hair, long slender legs, beautiful green eyes, and perfect red lips. She was nothing short of stunning. Once she finished what she was saying to the first vampire she left the room and shut the door again.

"I've just been informed the Vampire King wishes to speak with you Harry. I am unsure what he wants with you but I doubt it's anything unpleasant. After all this was partially his idea.", said the vampire looking more nervous then before.

"So you need to take me to see the Vampire King? Anyway in particular I should address him?", after I said this the vampire visibly relaxed.

"He is royalty as long as you treat him as such we should have no problems Harry. Now follow me and we shall go meet him", he said with great ease.

I left with the vampire past the doors to the library and into the corridor. What awaits I'm not sure.

A/N: What do ya'll think?^-^


	7. Vampire King's Proposal?

A/N: Wonder what is going on yet? Well come find out...

Disclaimer: If you need one see chapter one.

_The point to living forever eludes me to this day. The greatest accomplishments I've achieved and the great losses I've acquired leave a bitter taste of resentment at being so old and ageless. I'm still wondering as I have countless times over the countless millenniums I've lived and ruled the lands of the night. Being a Vampire isn't what everyone cracks it up to be, there are perks but there are also huge disadvantages. Imagine outliving anyone and everyone you know and love aging and dying before your eyes. The worst part of it all, that's only the beginning of it, the cycle repeats and that's why a lot of Vampires go mad. Can I condemn someone to that kind of fate? No, not without lots of consideration and planning and knowing they have the mental strength to survive it. The worst of it all, this curse is a blessing as well as a curse. The real blessing is being able to see people throughout the ages they change, but at the same time never change. To see the descendants of the people you once knew doing the same thing their ancestors did, maybe in a different way with a different thing under different circumstances but the same at the same time. _Vlad thought to himself as he waited for Harry to arrive.

Knocking was heard throughout the hall and the doors were opened. The doors opened to reveal Harry standing by himself. Harry walked into the Hall towards the Vampire king. The Vampire king despite his prestige and royalty got up and walked towards Harry. They met about half way threw the hall, where Harry bowed and greeted the king.

"Greetings your Majesty", Said Harry as he bowed.

"Now is not the time to bow young Harry, I should be bowing to you but my position does not allow it. My name is Vlad Tèpès the third, I should have died back in the 17th Century. How presumptuous I've been, do you mind if I call you Harry?", Vlad said as he lifted Harry from his bow.

"Of course you can your Majesty, everyone calls me Harry", Harry responded nervously.

"Good, now Harry do you know why your here? I'd hope you do but I can't be sure you know exactly why your here. And Harry you can call me Vlad.", I watched for Harry's reaction, he didn't seem shocked or surprised in the least bit, in fact he seemed curious.

"Vlad, I was told you wanted to see me, that you have guests arriving and that I'd find out more when they did arrive, that was all I was told.", Harry looked more nervous then before.

_This boy seems more timid then anyone I've ever met, it could be he's simply uncomfortable around me, but I highly doubt that's what makes him this nervous. More then likely is the fact he's unfamiliar with this place, and is slightly scared of it due to it's size and unknown qualities, all rational fears. There is something about him I just can't place my finger on though, and it will annoy me till I can figure out what it is. I can sense potential from him, a great potential to do great things. He seems driven despite his fear, time will tell me more. _Vlad thought was he watched Harry.

"Harry your here, to be presented the chance to do something...Potentially Legendary. I'm going to offer you everything, yet promise nothing at the same time. I offer you all I can but what you do with it, and what happens as a result is completely up to you. You could become as famous as Merlin himself, or surpass him even! Also, at the same time yet opposite side of the coin you could end up as noteworthy as a bug Voldemort stepped on with his boots.", Vlad said watching Harry's reaction hoping it would give him the answers he sought.

"Vlad, I'm not entirely sure what you mean or what your offer really is, but know this, I will not be a bug under Voldemort's boots. Not now, not ever! I will stand and fight him to the bitter end if I have to, I will protect those I care about like my parents before me. I don't care if I've got to face his entire army and the Ministry of Magic it's self combined! I will PROTECT those whom I care about and would die for. I refuse to be a bug, and I refuse to lose to that miserable excuse for a SNAKE! I don't care no one has ever beaten him before, I don't care how many people fear his name, I DO NOT CARE! I. Will. Win. I'll do what ever it takes to bring him down for good and keep him down. If your offering me help in achieving my goal it begs the question what's in it for you because I've never met anyone who did something without expecting something in return.", Harry finished looking slightly sheepish having had yelled at Vlad a few times.

"What an interesting stance on things Harry. I agree I'm sure you will succeed and your right. I'm offering you help, and aide. What I ask for in return isn't as simple as it would seem. I'm asking for you to help change the world Harry. To help make the world a better place, a place where "Creatures" like Vampires and Veela can roam free without worry of being captured and tortured or killed. I'm asking you to help me kill ancient traditions and help build new ones in their place, to make the world of magic a more unified place. I'm asking you to help the Vampire race regain our former glory and our honor. To hold a rightful place in this world. To continue to exist, as all beings including yourself wish to keep existing.", said Vlad looking slightly pleased but thoughtful.

"That sounds like a noble and honorable dream Vlad. It also sounds like there is more to it then your telling me. I may not be as smart as my friend Hermione but I'm not exactly stupid either. Your planning a revolution, and that's not a small thing at all. By the sounds of it I'm at the heart of your plans for revolution. I'd love to know why you seem so sure that I can help your revolution and why your even offering me anything. For that matter I don't really know anything about your plans for revolutionizing the world.", said a much calmer looking Harry.

"Excuse me Mil'Lord. Your guests have arrived and are waiting for yourself and the Council. They await you in the main lounge Mil'Lord.", said an unknown vampire that walked into the room.

A/N: Well now you've met the Vampire King, Stay tuned to find out what's next ;)...

Next up, Fireballs meet Fangs.


	8. First Meeting of the Vampire & Veela!

A/N: Wonder what the outcome will be this time? Well come find out...

Disclaimer: If you need one see chapter one.

They both watched this new vampire for a short period of time. Then seemingly as one they both looked away from him and turned to each other.

"Harry come now, let's not keep our guests waiting. Follow me and open your mind to the possibility of what I have offered you so far young Harry.", Vlad said and walked past Harry and the new vampire towards the doors.

Not wanting to be left behind and curious about what else might develop Harry followed Vlad. They left the throne room, outside of it they met another vampire which bowed to them and then proceeded to lead them along the maze-like hallways. They travelled for several minuets in complete silence taking seemingly random turns every so often till they came to a large set of double doors. These doors seemed a lot like all the other doors Harry had seen up to this point except the design on the doors seemed to move and change shapes as he watched it.

"We are here Mil'Lord", said the vampire that led them to the doors.

"Very good. Now open the doors and introduce us, then you may leave.", said Vlad.

The vampire calmly opened both doors at the same time in a grand sweeping gesture and proudly announced to the populace of the room, "Introducing our great and honourable king, The King of Vampires Vlad Tèpès and The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter."

After making the introductions the vampire left quietly and gracefully slipping away almost completely unnoticed. The room was grand and spacious inside it had several chairs holding various people all wearing cloaks with their hoods up and over their faces, from under some of the hoods silver hair could be seen.

Walking to his chair and taking a seat Vlad said, "Come young Harry have a seat and lets get this started shall we?".

Harry walked slightly nervously to the only open chair left in the room, the one facing the other chairs gathered in a semi-circle around it. He slowly sat down in it and looked around himself at the others in the room. By his count there were four people with visible silver hair, maybe more he could not see. This assembled group radiated a power quite unlike anything Harry had felt before. It seemed the further in he got that there were more people then he'd seen before, it was hard to count at all in the current conditions.

"Shall we begin my fellow peers? Or do you all wish to take measure of the poor by and scare him of his wits before they can even be measured properly?", Said Vlad from somewhere in the semi-circle.

"I believe bantering would be pointless at a time like this, especially one so critical for all of us present", Came the answer of male voice in the semi-circle.

"Of course there is a time and a place for banter and we must agree now is not it. Now is a time for serious talks, about the future of more then just ourselves but that of our races as well. Pointless bandying of words would only harm us at such a crucial time as this. I believe we should move foreword to the real objective my fellow peers, and discuss why we are really here.", Said a female voice from the semi-circle.

"Well said Milady. The purpose of tonight is paramount to all of us. It holds a weight of seriousness none of us would even dare joke about. This is the first meeting of the Veela and Vampires. This meeting is to not only discuss an alliance between us, but to also give us a fighting chance in the dark times to come. This is the time for action, not bickering, I hope we can come to some kind of agreement between our ancient and noble races.", Said Vlad diplomatically.

"That is the real question of the hour isn't it thought? Why are all of us really here? What do we expect to achieve from this? What are we willing to do, give, and lose to make this happen? Mere words in truth, but that is how all great agreements and alliances have been formed in centuries... no even longer then that, Millenniums past. They all started as mere word-of-mouth agreements and then went onto paper and then into action. The question really isn't any of my previous questions it's more or less will our actions, and conduct reflect our accord we make here today?" Said a strong male voice from somewhere amongst the outer edges of the room, whom ever spoke wasn't visible to human eyes.

"Your quite right as usual Marius. My friends, lets all make this as simple as possible, I'll start by explaining what I have to offer and we will go from there. I'm offering to train the boy in martial arts, help him with his Occlumency, Teach him how to properly use a weapon (this comment caused several sniggers throughout the assembled group but Vlad paid it no heed), Teach him the history and politics of Vampires. As for what I'm offering the Veela, I offer you all my aid when it is needed and I can assist you with the matter at hand, be the help needed some of my warriors, our skill, knowledge, what ever is necessary to complete the task at hand as long as it is possible to do so. This is the best offer I can give you personally.", said Vlad from somewhere in the semicircle.

"The Veela offer is much the same Mil'Lord. We offer to teach the boy our history, we will teach the boy wandless magic if he shows an affinity for the art, we will teach him politics both Veela and Wizarding, we offer the boy a Veela companion that will stay with him if he wishes, if he has elemental prowess we will train him in his elements until he has mastered them, we will teach him magic light, dark, and grey to have a better fighting chance against his foe's spells, we will teach him how to be the proper Lord of a Most Noble and Ancient hose such as the one he is lord of, we will show him the art of being subtle, also teach him how to use seduction to get what he wants/needs, we also offer to teach him how to become an Animagus if he has the potential to become one. As for the Vampires, We The Veela Nation offer you our aid when it is possible to give it to you.", said a soft but strong musical voice from somewhere in the room.

"That vaguely sounds like your offering no aid at all to the Vampire nation Veela. Our Lord and King has offered you his aid and thus the aid of his entire clan, Clan Nosferatu the strongest and most powerful of all Vampire Clans. Yet you make no mention of what kind of aid you will provide as vague as your wording is you could say, "Well, we are busy I'm sorry we can't aid you" and we would be high and dry while you are having a ball for all we know! How do we know you will provide us with any aid at all with as weak as your wording is if it's written on a treaty that way what is to say you won't give it a half hearted attempt and day it was your best. What's to stop you from trying to as the saying goes, "Kick the dog while he's down"?", The angry female vampire took an audible breath at this point before she continued on her tirade. "Who's to say you won't offer us some token of aid while we lay there putting everything on the line for you while helping you when we need more and you can offer more?! So I ask you what you have to offer us that is of any value in comparison to what we have offered you?"

"Enough, while your quite right Lady Akasha that was taking it too far. If we want to be allies we must not accuse each other of things without any base this isn't the time for it! Now of all times we must be civil if you can not be civil or simply find yourself incapable of it remain silent or leave this meeting at once, and that is an order from your King, Lady Akasha NightStalker", Said Vlad with venom.

"I'm sorry Mil'Lord it won't happen again", Said Akasha.

"See to it that it doesn't your dangerously close to angering me beyond my limit Akasha. I'm sorry Veela of the room, my apologies to both you and the Veela Nation, I hope no offence was taken", Said Vlad diplomatically.

"No offence taken Vladimir Nosferatu, King of all Vampires. She did raise a good point your offer was most generous and ours was vague. What exactly do we have to bring to the table to aid the vampires? The answer isn't as simple as it might seem. We think we've come up with an alternate food source for Vampire Kind that will be able to work instead of feeding off of humans, without the side-effects of previous measures that have more then likely been tried in the past! It still needs some work but if it can be made to work then it will be a great start to making an inroads to getting along with humans and wizards alike. We can help you with what ever political power we the Veela still hold. We in times of war will aid your armies if need be, provide back-up and support for the vampire troops. We will help train vampire medics if you send any vampires to us to learn the arts of healing and caring for the injured and even if you already have vampire equivalents I'm sure there is something we can teach them to improve the healing process. More details and what we can and can't do can be hammered out later, all we need for now is a good enough treaty to make a better one I believe since time is of the essence as we all know Mil'Lord", Said a strong firm musical feminine voice that radiated power and authority from somewhere around the room.

"Your are **quite** **right** Mil'Lady time is of the essence and all we need for now is a tentative treaty with a firm promise off alliance and aid for the future so we can hammer out the details at a later date and time where time isn't so much of a problem. I would like to pass the motion before this esteemed body to do just that, Make a firm treaty where both races pledge to be allies and offer aid in times of need and to form a better stronger treaty at a later date when time is not of the essence as it is right now", Said a strong sounding male voice from the outer edges of the room.

"As usual Marius you are correct I second the Motion, All in favour?", Said Vlad and he waited and presumably counted the number of people whom shouted "Aye!", "All opposed to the motion?", he again seemed to wait and count the few Nays!, that could be heard thought the room. "The Majority has it the motion is passed, If you will Mil'Lady", said Vlad as he stood and gracefully walked to where he could be seen by the entire room in front of Harry.

Harry and Vlad both watched as one of the silver haired members of the joint council meeting who seemed to radiate power and respect as well as seeming to be even more graceful then the King of Vampires himself had been previously there was no movement wasted in her short but purposeful stride as she walked up to Vlad.

"I Queen Angèle of the Veela do hereby solemnly swear that me and my people the Veela Nation will be allies henceforth with the Vampire Nation, Offer aid in times of need and forge a stronger and better treaty at a time that is of better convenience to both the Veela and Vampire Nations.", Said Queen Angèle regally in her strong powerful but musical voice.

"I Lord Vladimir Nosferatu, Lord of Clan Nosferatu, King of all Vampires do hereby solemnly swear that me and my people the Vampire Nation will be allies henceforth with the Veela Nation, Offer aid in times of need and forge a stronger and better treaty at a time that is of better convenience to both the Vampire and Veela Nations.", Said Lord Vladimir.

"So Mote it be", Said both rulers at the same time. A bloody read glow surrounded the Vampire King and a soft ethereal glow surrounded the Queen of the Veela. Overwhelmed by what was going on Harry fainted after witnessing the pact be made.

A/N: So what did everyone think?^-^ 2,166 words not including my author's notes this chapter. Hum wonder what monkey-wrench this will throw in things hum? I'm sure some things are making more sense now^-^. Anyway read, review and till next time.


End file.
